


Where's The Million? | Inanimate Insanity Murder Case

by Inanimate_Nutjob (Inuniverse_Trash)



Category: Inanimate Insanity, Inanimate Insanity (Web Series), object show community
Genre: Murder Mystery, Other, Some interactions may imply so, There will not be any shipping, but meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuniverse_Trash/pseuds/Inanimate_Nutjob
Summary: In Hotel OJ everything just seems 'a-oj' from a first glance, but it seems the host that runs the hotel has gone missing, Paper taking his place just waiting for him to return.Everything has been seeming off lately, as everyone seem to not trust one another for no apparent reason.Well, actually, there is a reason. Apparently.





	1. Prologue

It's a regular day at the Hotel.

 

Nothing really happens.

 

Occasionally, Tissues would sneeze, setting Bomb off, blowing up and causing a mess of things.

 

Soap likes to clean up the mess, so it sort of works out on the other hand. Although she would sometimes fuss about being the only one who cleans up. 

 

The best condiment friends would gossip about every little thing.

 

Pickel sat on the couch and played video games, shouting and groaning when he can't get pass a specific level.

 

Trophy goes anywhere he likes to go, but as long as he isn't threatening anyone no one really cares. It still bothers him that he was voted out before Box.

 

The Cherries play pranks on everyone, but sometimes they can hurt someone's feelings, not very keen on fessing up.

 

Yin-Yang, being himself, arguing with themselves and sometimes someone would try to break the 'two' up.

 

Now and then the eliminated contestants would join, such as Balloon and Nickel.

 

As soon as Balloon and Nickel entered the doors, they would not stop arguing and glaring at each other. Balloon hardly leaves his room, and the only time he does is just to go get something, trying to manage small talks with some, or not at all.

 

Otherwise, it was a regular day.

 

* * *

 

 

Paper came to stop by OJ's room, wanting to talk about some things. Although he doesn't want to bother OJ with whatever work he is doing, Paper just wanted to check up on his friend.

 

Paper stood in front of OJ's door, taking deep breaths and finally gaining the confidence to knock. "Hello, uh, OJ? I just wanted to talk to you..." as soon as Paper knocked on the door, the door creaked open ever so slightly. Knowing that barging in the room is nonsensical, he widen the door and leaned in anyways. "Are you here?"

 

No response.

 

Paper sighed and looked around the room. He should try to look for his beverage friend somewhere else, then. Paper was about to close the door when he glanced something of the corner of his eye.

 

The window was wide open.

 

There were shatter glass under the windowsill, as well.

 

Paper looked down the hallway left and right, and walked in the room to investigate. _"This seems really off,"_ Paper thought to himself. _"Nothing on the floor shows that the window has been shattered with besides glass..."_ becoming wary of whatever OJ was doing at that time.

 

Maybe he should clean up the mess for him, it's the least he could do. Paper looked around to try to search for a broom and dustpan. Well of course it wouldn't be in OJ's room, or anyone's room ( probably Soap, who knows ) for the matter. So he went to go get one, only to be stopped again.

 

He found a note tape on the back of the door, with large sloppy writing: To Whom This May Concern To.

 

Paper hesitated a moment, he already barged into his friend's room without permission and slinked around just to find nothing, should he take the note and skim through it? Maybe, he'll put it back and pretend it never happened. You know, like a liar. Though is OJ ever finds out, he might forgive him, right?

 

Paper shake his head momentarily and grabbed the note off the door, unfolding it and skimming through, only to be in utter shock.

 

He was horrified with what the note was written about.

 

 

 He read through every last word, paralyzed with whoever had written it.

 

He snapped out of it, remembering that he had to clean up the broken glass. Refolding the paper note and holding onto it, he walked out.

 

 _"I should show this to someone, they might know what to do,"  _Paper began to hope,  _"But if I do they'll tell everyone and it'll only stir up more problems."_ second guessing himself, his conscious mind arguing with itself with what's right, for everyone else. So, he went with the latter, and hoping no one would find out until he finds an authority to talk this to.

 

Once Paper picked up the shattered glass, the rest of the day has been a regular day.

 

The only problem is, no one has seen OJ anywhere.

 

 

 


	2. Shakers

It's been three days now after the incident Paper has encountered.

 

Not many objects seem to have noticed OJ's disappearance, but would ask Paper anyways where he is. Paper became more and more anxious every time, _""He's bound to show up, right?"_ he would ask himself, just to hope that OJ didn't disappear for good.

 

The one other person besides Paper who is concern about OJ was Salt.

 

Salt would give short glances at Paper, almost as if she knows something is up. The physically flat boy grew nervous around her, but tried to kept his posture and show that nothing is going on. Not that he isn't sure of it, but he doesn't want to risk of anyone being in danger if they knew.

 

Salt approached Paper, with a face he couldn't quite make out. As soon as she came closer, seeing her eyes ablaze in whatever emotion is bottled inside, he knows Salt isn't gonna have a simple "liek, hru, paper?? :')" conversation.

 

Paper looked around seeing that there was no one else around him that Salt could possibly be going towards to, keeping an eye on her as he waves nervously.

 

"I don't mean to be a drama queen here or whatever," Once Salt was close enough to talk, "but where in the ever loving heck is OJ?!" she exclaimed, almost clenching her teeth hoping- no- demanding for an answer from the other.

 

Paper eyed at her for a moment, fumbling with his tongue to try to form words but without slipping anything too suspicious as well. "Well, you know, OJ is a really busy guy and deserves his break! I- uh- I'm sort of being the assistant host for him, just sort of." Paper made a terrible alibi at the spot, having an awkward smile plaster across his face. He really didn't want to look at Salt in the eyes for fear that she'll catch his act, but if he doesn't she'll start feeling skeptical of the whole situation.

 

Though, if anyone should've known, Salt isn't very all that cunning and wasn't really trying to get anything whatsoever. "Gosh, does OJ not know that he isn't suppose to keep us ladies waiting? Especially me, this is some terrible service. Can you go tell him that?" Saying so in such a nagging voice.

 

"Well if you want me to inform you on some things, which you clearly need," Paper blurt out to the salt shaker in front of him, "OJ doesn't cater to your needs every single time you whine out his name! If OJ wasn't such a generous host he probably wouldn't even be catering to you at all! What you probably should do more is actually take care of this hotel! You practically live here, without really much paying besides property damage! You can't just-"  


 

Salt yawned, spacing out during the whole unnecessary lecture Paper was giving her and nodded. "Cool, cool. So you're gonna go off and, like, tell OJ what I said, right?" bluntly asking, without any indication that she heard anything he was saying.

 

Paper was probably upset that Salt, who he thought actually was worried about OJ, just wanted some customer service without a care. He was about to cut the conversation short and turn away without a response until he heard another familiar voice coming after them.

 

"Salt! What are you doing?!" Another salt shaker lookalike walked up to them, seeming a bit out of breath and showing a face of irritation as she glared at Salt.

 

"You wouldn't understand the major complaints I have with this whole... sort of like, circus act biz they are running here, darling." Salt didn't even bother to give eye contact to them, as if pushing them away.

 

"I. Live. Here. With. YOU!" Paper looked over to see it was, no doubt, Pepper throwing a hissy fit. She balled her fist tightly and glared at her BCFF.

 

Salt continued to show no sign that she is gonna listen or look at her, crossing her arms.

 

"What has gotten into you?! Just a few days ago we were having talks about all the gossip around the Hotel, even the ones we heard a dozen times!" Pepper's face began to soften from anger to sadness, her eyes beginning to water as if she has been betrayed by the only person she knew. "But as soon as you realized OJ isn't around you suddenly make dumb complaints just to see OJ, like, slave away at your disposal all over again! I thought you would spend more time with me than doing whatever this is!" She frantically swung her arm everywhere and accusingly point at Salt. Even though they both know Salt can't see that.

 

"Listen, it isn't like I don't want to spend time with you, I just feel like I have to move past everything just being _us_ , and be my own woman." Salt made a movement with her fingers like she is tossing glitter or fairy dust after what she said.

 

"SO YOU ARE SAYING YOU ARE WILLING TO ABANDON ME JUST SO YOU CAN BE IN A RELATIONSHIP?!" Pepper shouted at her friend, her eyes giving way causing hot angry tears to trickle down her face.

 

Salt did not reply at all, as if lost in focus or searching for something to say, she finally turned around to try to clear things up- which at this point she is in too deep to get out of- Pepper pushed them back and muttered under her breath what could have been "And I thought we were Best Condiment Friends _Forever_." at least, that's what they could make out as Pepper turned and dashed off.

 

Salt stood for a brief moment before chasing after the other, calling out her name.

 

 

Paper left the whole dilemma not too long ago, knowing their problem is something he shouldn't bother dealing with. Girl Drama isn't really his thing, but if you are gonna talk about Desperate Housewives then that's something to discuss another time.

 

As soon as Paper left the two problematic girls, the only thing he can't help but wonder is why they are acting so strange. But giving Salt some slack, it would make sense if the 'love of her life' leaves without telling anyone, but Pepper was something Paper could not quite piece together.

 

_"She seems to want OJ gone, just to spend more time with Salt, only for it to backfire."  
_

 

Though thinking about it a few dozen times, that is the least likely scenario. He is looking a little bit too much into things, but what are the chances of that being a likely case?

 

He couldn't help but give it a shot.

 

List Of Suspects:

  * Pepper 




End file.
